


Believe

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff goddamnit, I never write fluff so this is for you Pharm, Just Kidding This Is Very PG, Thor Gets Some Love, Thor Gets a Hug, Thor Is Not Stupid, and some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should probably save this title for a 'deeper' fic but oh well.</p><p>Slightly inspired by Believe- Cher.</p><p>This is for you Pharm; the Steve to my Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the last time you plan anything without me!” Your bestie sat across from you, glowering from underneath a bag of frozen peas.<br/>“You were busy!”<br/>“I was in the bathroom!!”<br/>“For like an hour!”<br/>“When you gotta go, you gotta go!”<br/>“For an hour?!”<br/>“Well I decided to take a shower after.”<br/>“See?!” From across the room, Thor threw a couch pillow at the two of you, barely missing as the two of you ducked your heads under like turtles.<br/>“Shh, don’t bother him. He’s in mourning.”<br/>“It’s just as much his fault as it is ours.”<br/>“But Bruce destroyed his Cher CD’s. After he changed back.”<br/>“Ouch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> I almost never write fluff; most of my fluff is mostly humor  
> so this is like the fluffiest thing i've ever written  
> which is not saying much in terms of fluffiness but IS saying much in how much i love my Pharm.
> 
> So this is dedicated to her; and all of my lovelies who need some cheering up.
> 
> All of you other dirties like me i'll put out something dark and angsty soon ;)
> 
> Give me some love if you liked!!
> 
> XOXO  
> Bucky (No Mindfucks Just This Once)
> 
> oh yeah and i was jamming out to believe by cher for this; it doesn't really relate, it's just fun to groove to

 

“This is stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

The two of you were sitting at a plastic neon yellow table, eating your turkey sullenly. You had been banished to the kid’s table for Thanksgiving again.

In Tony’s house.

By Tony.

It was the ultimate label of immaturity.

“If it makes you feel any better, Tasha won’t make you eat your vegetables,” Clint sang helpfully from the “Grown Up Section.” He had offered to sit with you earlier, but changed his mind when Nat the Cat walked out in a tube dress. She put on a jacket about a millisecond later, but the damage had been done.

Well Clint was probably already brain-damaged.

And not because you and Thor dropped him on his head during the last prank. And onto Bruce.

 

“That’s the last time you plan anything without me!” Your bestie sat across from you, glowering from underneath a bag of frozen peas.

“You were busy!”

“I was in the bathroom!!”

“For like an hour!”

“When you gotta go, you gotta go!”

“For an hour?!”

“Well I decided to take a shower after.”

“See?!” From across the room, Thor threw a couch pillow at the two of you, barely missing as the two of you ducked your heads under like turtles.

“Shh, don’t bother him. He’s in mourning.”

“It’s just as much his fault as it is ours.”

“But Bruce destroyed his Cher CD’s. After he changed back.”

“Ouch.” You should have hid them in the vents like you did with your barbies; but you really didn’t plan on getting caught in the first place.

“Well that’s why I don’t bother with possessions. It just ties you down.”

“I know where your porn stash is, Clint.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

The two of you were interrupted from your angry whispers by a big sigh.

“Well, I’ll go make the giant jolly again.”

“I think Bruce still needs some time. Before he doesn’t feel like killing us again.”

“I meant Thor.”

“Oh.” Clint nodded thoughtfully, before wicked grin crossed his face. “How jolly-“

“Not like that!”

 

Thor ignored you pointedly now and put in his earbuds; connected to the mp3 player that you had bought him, you might add. You had told him to stop collecting CD’s since mp3’s were much more hip. Not because it was the first thing Bruce went for when you got him in trouble.

Slightly bummed, you peered over to the non-plastic table; Tony was waving his glass in one of his drunken rants, clearly plastered. Still, he gave you a glare, letting you know you weren’t allowed back yet.

“Let’s just get shawarma.” The turkey was dry anyway; Pepper had stormed out halfway through baking and no one else knew when to take it out. By the time she came back, it was Bran-X Extra crispy.

Thor took a big bite of mashed potatoes, saying nothing. You reached over to shake his shoulder and get his attention, but he made fake yawn motion to get out of arm’s reach.

Hmph. That move was supposed to help you got close to someone, not the other way around.

“Come on, Thor.” You had already apologized a million times; and he was listening to your current apology right now!

Not that you recorded yourself making any apologies; you had thought it would be cute to record yourself singing Sorry by Justin Bieber, but Clint left you halfway through verse 1 to get some water from laughing too hard, and you lost your nerve.

Thor closed his eyes, so he missed all the annoying endearing faces you were making at him.

Grr. This was not working.

 

“No matter how hard I try…” you whisper-sang; it needed to be loud enough to hear over the blasting music thrumming in his ears, but low enough to stay off you-know-who’s radar-

“Quiet.”

Damn. Drunk Tony’s hearing was really good.

 

“You keep pushing me aside-“

“Shut up (y/n).” Apparently buzzed Tony was turning into mopey Tony.

 

Oh for fuck’s sake.

“Get over here.” You reached over to Pull Thor by his collar, knocking over two plates full of gravy.

“Hey!” Tony yelled but you had yanked off Thor’s headphones so he was actually listening.

Pissed, but listening.

“Now!” You commanded waving your hands in the air insanely.

“…what?” Thor put aside his extreme annoyance from being pulled from his sullen musical solitary dinner to be thoroughly confused.

“Mjolnir,” you whispered through gritted teeth.”

“What?”

“Mjolnir!!!” You screamed, as you watched Tony knock over the back of his chair in quick motion.

“Oh no you don’t-“

“Hurry!” You shrieked, as Thor stared at you wide-eyed and Tony sprinted drunkenly over to stop you.

“I-“

“FOR CHER!!”

And as Tony made a pitiful attempt at a tackle-dive, Thor put his arm around your waist and the two of were off on another crazy adventure.

 

“You know, if you wanted to go for a ride you could have just asked.”

“You were ignoring me.”

The two of you were gliding, taking in the night sights of a country sort-of united. You were so ecstatic you barely felt the chill against your skin.

You felt his fingers running along them, though, before he pulled his jacket around you.

“I believe in Midguard culture, the boys are mean to the girls they like.”

“Stop listening to Clint’s mindfuckology.” You pouted and shoved him, which caused him only to hug you tighter.

“Anyway, thanks for the Me-Pod.”

“It’s called an I-Pod.”

“Oh sorry, the You-Pod.”

“...” Nevermind.

 

“Although…” He drifted off so you looked up to admire his pensive face. But he wasn’t reaching for words; he was looking down on you with a crinkle in his eyes that made your face flush.

“Brother Bruce can break my entire collection if it will make you smile.”

You shrieked and covered your face in embarrassment, but he hitched you up against his waist so he could look you in the eye.

“Come on.”

“No,” you squealed, keeping your eyes squeezed shut as he nuzzled your hands away with his nose.

“But you’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

You opened one eyelid cautiously, and the wink he gave you nearly knocked you unconscious.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

You pressed your cheek against his chest, as his fingers crept along your face. You thought he was going to stroke your hair, but instead he slipped an earbud into your lobe.

“Let’s hear that voice again.”

“…nope.”

“You know you want to.”

You rolled your eyes; you didn’t know how he didn’t get sick of the same song on repeat for days on end.

Still, it was growing on you.

“And I can't break through…”

“Shh. Skip to the chorus.”

Hmm. Okay.

 

You waited a second to make sure he was going to join you.

 

“DO YOU BELIEVEEEE IN LIFE AFTER LOVEEE?”

 

“We are going to wake up the entire city.” Thor took a deep breath and steered to the right as he saw a helicopter with sirens flashing.”

“Looks like Tony’s angrier than we thought.”

“Or drunker.” If he could stand on two feet he’d be in his suit by now.

“Shall we, as you say, fake them out?”

“Yes!”

And as the two of you took a deep dive, your heart was in your throat for a totally different reason.

 

**_Well, I know that we’ll get through this._ **

 

“Oh and (y/n)?”

“Yes?” He lifted you higher so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Mmm.

“I don’t think the line is ‘could somebody call me a refugee.’”

 

And if one were to listen closely that night, something between a siren, your shriek and his rumble of a laugh was the song of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEE!!!
> 
> give me some love if you liked!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: did this make you squee?!?!  
> if not i probably can't save you. 
> 
> how much do you love grouchy Thor?!  
> i usually have him as the bumbling giant/gentle oaf in my fics, so it was nice to make him a main (and annoyed) character
> 
> i don't know why i chose thanksgiving. i mean i watched three seasons of bob's burgers and they all have good thanksgiving episodes, but that's not why.  
> i was just kind of craving turkey.  
> and the whole kid's table thing was hilarious. not that we had one; not enough extended family members to have separate tables. (thank goodness)
> 
> poll 2: what was your favorite line?  
> i have a lot but one of mine is  
> Well Clint was probably already brain-damaged.  
> And not because you and Thor dropped him on his head during the last prank. And onto Bruce.~ i didn't want to specify a prank, so i figured that would be a concise finish  
> clint is always bestie. even when thor is also pranking, clint is bestie.  
> thor is for hugging.  
> and other stuff.
> 
> i would feel so OOC as an author for this, if it weren't for all the irreverent bits. (tony sending a police copter after you for one? and only because he's too drunk to chase you in an ironman suit?!) hmm guess it turns out i have a heart ;D
> 
> well that's enough fluff for a while... let me go write something heartbreaking again xD although i have to admit proofreading thsi i got a little giddy. hehe. thor deserves some love.
> 
> poll 3: did you like the fluff or humor better?? in this fic i guess? or i general. or if that's hard to answer, which was the fluffiest/funniest part for you?  
> personally i like humor; not that i don't love fluff, but just stuff like being banished to the kid's table and trying to sing Thor into happiness (without getting Tony's attention) just gets me. then again maybe my humor is fluffy.  
> i guess in this fic specifically i like the humor even better; but it really depends.
> 
> by the way i think the line is actually i know that i'll get through this; but for once this is not a break-up fic so i changed it hehe  
> also, thor's last line is a reference to lovely singing sorry by justin bieber- i believe the line is somebody call a referee or something like that   
> so apparently clint leaked your super special EP to him... hehehe
> 
> well that's all this time!!! i know i didn't make you lovelies cry (unless from laughing), but maybe next time? ;) hope you loved it!! give me some love below if you did. see you soon!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky (who mindfucks you by throwing a fluff curveball all of a sudden???  
> still got it i guess)


End file.
